


you will never be alone

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [25]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: EurovisionSongChallenge, Friendship, Gen, Nostalgia, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Take my hand and I'll lead you homeCan you understand?You will never be alone
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	you will never be alone

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 'Bigger than us' by Michael Rice

_Hear these words that I sing to you_

_I will make it clear, it's me and you_

_We can have this love that we never lose_

_It's bigger than us_

On his last competition ever, he ends up 9th.

It's his second best result on world championships, and he doesn't think he could ever ask for more to end his career, than these two clean program, skated from the bottom of his heart?

It's been a good season. His first grand prix medal, being the last one at the same time. Decent finish at the olympics, ending at the exact same spot as in Sochi, so it was always meant to be this way, probably.

_Take my hand and I'll lead you home_

_Can you understand?_

_You will never be alone_

Skating has given him so much, but there are two things he's thankful for the most- the way to express himself, and all the people he has met on the way.

It all started with his parents, igniting that little spark that carried him on for years, burning brighter and brighter with every time he steps on the ice. There is just something so freeing about it, about the smooth surface under his blades, the music feeling his ears and echoing in some arena in every corner of the world.

And also, there is something so incredibly warm about all of that, not the flame of competition, but all the hugs and smiles of his frends, the people he has known for the most of his life. And when he holds their hands during the final bow, he knows that it's one of the most important moments of his life, something he will treasure in his memory forever.

They're all competitors, but they're also so much more than that.

They are bonded by the love for the ice, for this sport, and by mutual respect, and friendship built on shared experience, hours spent on the same ice, doing the thing they all love.

_It's bigger than us_

_It's bigger than you and me_

_It's bigger than us_

_It's bigger than everything we see_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
